When We Met
by Candy.Derams
Summary: A suicidal Kazuma meets Ayano on a train.She misses her train because of him and he takes her home to Tokyo.Normal right? What happens when they RUN AWAY TOGETHER soon after?


**WHEN WE MET**

**CHAPTER – 1**

**A Special Encounter**

Kazuma was sitting in his office room. But his mind wasn't in it. His colleagues threw suggestions to him but they fell on deaf ears. He was angry, disappointed and frustrated at the same time.

Why?

It had all started that day. He was at his home a lazy Sunday evening flicking through the mail when he saw the most shocking news of all.

He held in his hand a wedding invitation. It was the invitation of his girlfriend Tsui ling with his friend Bernhardt. Along with it there was a letter. He recognized the hand writing as Tsui ling's.

It ran….

_Dear Kazuma,_

_I am very sorry. I have been dating __Bernhardt__behind your back ever since you introduced us. I couldn't tell you because you were so.. so open and happy with me than anyone else and clearly loved me. I'm sorry. But please attend my wedding. You will get a better girl than me._

_Yours,_

_Tsui ling_

'_..You will get a better girl than me.'. Ha! That's what all the women say when they leave a guy. _He thought. He couldn't imagine how she could do such a thing.

That's why he was so irritated and grumpy.

He got up and abruptly and walked out of his room. Straight to his car. He snatched the keys form his driver and drove like a maniac to their wedding.

He made it just in time to see them kiss. When they turned around they saw him glaring at them and damning them to the deepest pits of hell. He turned and walked out soon after.

He reached his car but didn't feel like driving.

He began wandering aimlessly.

He reached a train station and boarded a random train. He didn't know where it went.

His company was in a bad state, his girl friend cheated on him and he was really feeling miserable. So he thought,

'_What's the point of living now anyway'_

* * *

Ayano was running behind a train and some random guy was helping her load her things. First her suitcase and then her stuffed bear and then her duffel bag and then Ayano. That guy held out his hand for her. She got in. Just in time.

"Thank you god. You know I never missed a train in my life." She said to the guy.

"Now I'm inside right?"

"Yes" the guy nodded.

"So let go of my hand. I'm not that beautiful" She exclaimed. He let go instantly.

"You know for me its better to travel in non air conditioned compartment. But my family says _'You are a girl .So you have to understand what we are doing for you._' As it I don't know that I'm a girl." She babbled on to the guy who helped her get on. Mind you he was carrying all her luggage.

"He mister, this is A1 compartment right?" She asked another random guy coming out of the washroom.

"Yes"

"Thank you"

'Now what is the connection between a girl and an AC?" She said to the guy who helped her get on.

"I really don't under stand. This not the first time I'm traveling alone. That too this particular train. This one is like my second home."

She searched for her seat and found already occupied by a handsome brown haired guy.(Author:It's Kazuma)

"Show me your ticket please." She said.

No response.

"Hey I'm talking to you.'

No response.

"This seat is mine. 23."

No response.

She waved her hand in front of her face and said. "Hey mister, this seat is mine. 23."

He finally noticed her and looked at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the seat and pointed to herself and wrote 23 in the air as if saying that _"The_ _seat is mine. 23."_

He got off and sat on the seat opposite to her.

"These passenger seats you know. Even though people don't want to take these seats I insist that big brother get me a passenger seat.. Now tomorrow I have to change trains and go to Tokyo from Osaka." She said to Kazuma. even tough he was unknown to her. "I have my family there. I'm going to see them after living in hostel. elementary to college I lived in hostels'. You know they have become a huge part of my life."

He gave an irritated sigh and got up and walked away.

"Hey what happened?"

Kazuma opened the train door and saw another train coming at him in the next track. He leaned forward.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around to see that annoying girl form earlier lecturing him.

"Get away from there. If you fall off you will die."

Dang goes his chance to run away from his problems forever.

"Are you dumb can't talk?" She questioned. "You are really shy or insolent. Something is up with you I've asked you three times but I get no answer. But first come inside" She yanked him in and closed the door.

They got to their seats and she asked "are you not in your mind? What's the matter? Drug addiction?"

He looked at her with both shock and anger.

'Don't worry If you have a problem tell me I'll help you solve them. All my friends come to me for help. And I do. Come on tell me . Don't be shy" She was going on about it and Kazuma's anger was at its brim. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You are my problem. You are talking non-stop. Don't you under stand that I don't want to talk to you! I'm not interested to have a conversation with you. I don't want to know where going or where you were staying I just don't care alright.! So just please , please leave me alone alright' He blasted off on her.

Her eye brows were up and her jaw was a little open and she raised her. Not quite the reaction he was expecting.

"DON'T MOVE" she warned.

The next moment hand him very, very , very shocked.

She had just slapped him

Hard.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!** ღ ღ

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
